A Very Potter Flashmob
by OhGodsPoorNico
Summary: REVISED. What could possibly happen when Kurt and Blaine go to see the last Harry Potter movie? Madness, of course!


**REVISED  
><strong>

**Warning: Klaine fluff and swearing in song. Beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or AVPM. Nope. I wish though.**

Blaine: _Lyrics_

Kurt: **Lyrics**

Kurt and Blaine: _**Lyrics**_

Rachel: Lyrics

Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel:_ **Lyrics**_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine scooched down the isle at 11:30 PM. The Lima Theatre was… downright shabby, but they were playing the almost-final Harry Potter movie at midnight, so Blaine, of course, had dragged Kurt along.<p>

"Tell me, dearest boyfriend, why we have to be at the movies _thirty minutes _before the previews start?" Kurt asked in a sickly-sweet tone that normally would have terrified Blaine if not for the excitement brewing within him.

"Because, Kurtsie!" Blaine exclaimed. "We need to get a decent seat!" Kurt couldn't argue with that, as the theater was already ¾ of the way full.

Blaine led them into a decent seat next to a pair of boys, one large and one slight, holding hands. Upon noticing Kurt and Blaine's arrival, they instantly separated and moved farther away from each other.

"It's okay, guys," Blaine started. "We're not going to judge y- Sebastian?"

Kurt looked over, shock stamping his features. "_Dave?_"

The couple, _Davebastion, Kurt nicknamed them in his head, _looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hi…" Karofsky looked down at his feet.

Blaine, in all seriousness, said, "You aren't going to try and kiss him without his permission, are you?"

Karofsky jumped up. "No, why would you say that?" He asked menacingly, as if daring Blaine to say something.

"Because you li- MPH!" Blaine was cut off my Kurt, smashing their lips together for a moment. "Let's just sit down, sweetheart. Looks like all the other seats are filled." Blaine looked around, and realized Kurt was right. "Fine," he said sourly, and sat down.

Kurt checked his watch. "Twenty minutes to go," he sighed. Blaine suddenly jumped up again, ignoring Kurt's annoyed glare. "It's almost time to _get back to Hogwarts_," Blaine emphasized.

A look of realization crossed Kurt's face. "Oh! How much longer?"

"Thirty seconds," Blaine replied, pulling a guitar out of the robes that he had insisted to wear. Kurt took out a Harry Potter book.

Twenty-six seconds later, Blaine started strumming his guitar while Kurt started slowly drumming the book with his hands. Finally, Blaine began singing.

_"Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel the glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt."_

He handed the guitar to a nearby Warbler who was watching the movie with his girlfriend. Wes, the Warbler, began to play while Blaine dramatically spun through the movie theater. It was nearly silent, and everyone was watching Blaine.

"_Can't believe how cruel they are  
>and it stings my lighting scar<br>to know they'll never ever give me what I want._

_And I know I don't deserve these_  
><em>stupid rules made by the Dursleys<em>  
><em>here on Privet drive.<em>

_Can't take all of these muggles,_  
><em>But despite all of my struggles,<em>  
><em>I'm still alive."<em>

Blaine paused for dramatic effect before the tempo picked up the pace.

_"I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town<br>Hey i'ts no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_  
><em>I gotta get back to school.<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,<em>  
><em>where everybody knows I'm cool."<em>

Kurt emerged for the audience, wearing a bright orange wig and a blue headband. He kept hitting the book to the rhythm. Blaine continued singing.

_"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,  
>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<br>Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
>AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back<em>

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_  
><em>take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<em>  
><em>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be<em>  
><em>totally awesome<em>

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_  
><em>defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<em>  
><em>and do it all with my best friend Ron,"<em>

He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder

"_Cause together we're totally awesome!"  
><em>  
>Kurt sang his solo line. "<strong>Yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!"<strong>

_**"It's been so long, but we're going back  
>don't go for work, don't go there for class"<strong>_

_"As long as were together-"_

** "-Gonna kick some ass!"**

_**"... And its gonna be totally awesome!"**_ Nick and Jeff, also dressed in robes, emerged from the crowd, making their way towards Kurt and Blaine while making backup vocals.

_**"This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
>stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm"<strong>_

Rachel dramatically appeared behind Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff.

"But let's not forget that  
>we need to perform well in class<br>if we want to pass our OWLS!"She gave the two boys stern looks, before turning to the audience and belting out the lyrics.

"I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
><span>check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start<span>  
><span>what I lack in looks well I make up in heart,<span>  
><span>and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome!<span>"She ran into the audience and sat between Thad and Trent.

"This year I plan to study a lot..."

Kurt smirked before singing his next line**. "That would be cool if you were actually hot!"**

_"Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!"  
><em>  
><strong>"And that's cool..."<strong>

"... and that's totally awesome!"

_**"Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!" **_Rachel went back up to the front of the theatre, dragging Thad and Trent behind her. They joined Jeff and Nick in making backup vocals.

_**"We're sick of summer and this waiting around**_  
><em><strong>it's like we're sitting in the lost and found<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't take no sorcery<strong>_  
><em><strong>for anyone to see how..."<strong>_

David, Flint, and Wes ran up to the front, each carrying two wands, and banging them like drumsticks on their hardcover copies of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

_**"We gotta get back to Hogwarts**_  
><em><strong>we gotta get back to school<strong>_  
><em><strong>we gotta get back to Hogwarts<strong>_  
><em><strong>where everything is magic-cooooool"<strong>_

All the Warblers and Klaine sang the next verse:

"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts  
>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<br>it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS!"<p>

Sam ran down the isle, robes billowing behind him. He began to sing,

"This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here  
>The reign of Malfoy is drawing near<br>I'll have the greatest wizard career,  
>And its gonna be totally awesome<p>

Look out world, for the dawn of the day  
>When everyone will do whatever I say<br>And that Potter wont be in my way, and then  
>I'll be the one who is totally awesome!"<p>

Finn stepped out from behind a seat in the front row.

"Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!"

Everyone in the front of the theatre sang the next verse.

"Who knows how fast this years gonna go?  
>Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!"<p>

Blaine stepped forward. _"Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho."_

Kurt jumped next to him. "**Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!"**

A line of girls moved down the center isle, with Tina in front, then Santana, then Quinn.

"Cho Chang  
>Domo arigato, Cho Chang<br>Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang  
>Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang!"<p>

Puck stepped out from behind a wall.

"Oh, Cho Chang  
>I am so in love with Cho Chang<br>From Bangkok to Ding Dang  
>I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang!"<p>

Kurt approached Tina. **"It's an honor to meet you, Cho!"**

Tina snapped. "Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!"

Blaine clapped in Kurt's face. _"RACIST BOYFRIEND!"_

The entirety of the New Directions and the Warblers sang the last verse.

"We're back to learn everything that we can  
>It's great to come back to where we began<br>And here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!

Come on and teach us everything you know  
>The summer's over and were itchin' to go<br>I think were ready for HOGWARTS, HOGWARS!"

The music fell silent, and everyone up front ran back to their seats.

Three minutes later, the movie started, and about half of the audience cheered.

The other half, however, was still in shock from possibly the greatest AVPM flashmob to ever exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Want to make it listen to <em>Friday <em>on repeat? Let me know!  
><strong>


End file.
